How did this happen
by BumpkinLove
Summary: When Stevie Rae's imprint with Rephaim it is Aphrodite that saves Stevie Rae... yet again. They Re-imprint and things take an unusual turn of events...
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae P.O.V

When I woke up it was dark. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark. When my eyes had adjusted I looked around and saw a figure in the corner, I tried to sit up but my head was buzzing, Then I remembered what had happened, and I panicked. That's when the flash back started... I must have blacked out again.

I looked up into his eyes, they were kind and sweet, the showed me love and it made my tummy flip there had only ever been one other guy to show me love... and he had ditched me after we were interrupted... NO! i put Dallas to the back on my mind, right now there was only me and him. The love in his eyes reflected in mine as i gazed up at him. Thats when I saw them, over his shoulder I saw Johnny.B stood behind Rephaim, I tried to shout for him to look out but suddenly there was a hand over my nose and mouth and I passed out.

When I woke up again, there was more people in the room, I could see, Damien, Jack, The Twin's, Aphrodite and Zoey all sat around looking at me, I blinked and tried to smile but there was a ringing in my head and I winced. As I did Aphrodite moved to me, I must be in shock if Aphrodite was concerned. That's when I heard his voice.

"Leave her be Aphrodite, you maybe imprinted with her again, but Leave. Her. Be" His voice was harsh and cold, but all i could focus on was the imprinted part, Aphrodite and me were imprinted again! How can that be? I dont remember drinking from... Thats when i remembered, I HAD drank from her again, and I could feel her again. I groaned as pain shot through my head. I hadn't noticed i was crying till i felt Aphrodite wipe the tears that had ran down my face. I looked up at her, confused, but i could see she was crying too, and i could see in her eyes that she was scared... for me? Then Zoey spoke.

"Stevie Rae, what happened?" I looked away from Aphrodite slowly and looked at Zoey, then just shook my head, when that caused me pain i cried out and Aphrodite took me in her arms, cradling me, like i was a baby. Zoey sighed and looked at Aphrodite.

"Will you stop already Aphrodite!" Aphrodite glared at her and then spoke softly.

"Well I'm sorry I care! It's not my fault!" I looked at her confused, she cared? About what? Me? I kept looking at her till she looked at me.

"What? So i care big deal! Is it really that hard to believe?" I looked at her and was shocked that my voice sounded okay when i spoke.

"Yes it's hard to believe, since when do you care about anyone but you? Especially about me?" She looked at me then looked away and i felt what she really felt "Oh." I looked at her and could see she was crying then i looked to Zoey

"Did you know?" Zoey shook her head and said.

"Not till just now" I looked to the Twins, Damien and Jack and they all shook their heads. Then Darius burst into the room, with Kramisha on his side. I caught Aphrodite glare at him, and saw the hurt in his eyes... That's when i passed out _again!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aphrodite P.O.V**_

I was sat with the nerd herd when Dallas came in.

"She's awake!" Suddenly we were all up and running towards Stevie Rae, when Dallas added.

"But she is hurt, she is going to need blood..." I sighs and said.

"Aw, Crap, I got to let country-ass Bumpkin bite me...again!" Dallas and everyone looked at me, and i sighed again "Fine, but if we imprint again im going to blame all of you" I looked away from them so they wouldn't see in my eyes that really i wanted to be imprinted with her again... I dont know how it happened but the last time we imprinted i felt something... different towards her... Suddenly Darius wasn't my man, he was just like anyone else... but she... she was different... Suddenly we were where she was and she was propped up against the wall, her head was bleeding and her eyes were open i turned to Dallas and screamed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Dallas looked at me and so did everyone else. I scowled at him and heard Stevie Rae her voice was low and fragile.

"Blood, I need blood" I looked over to her, grabbed the knife in Dallas's hand and cut along my wrist, then put it to her mouth and let her drink from me. Everyone was watching me, Shocked. Then she passed out, we stayed there, i stayed closest to her. I knew we had imprinted again, and i was happy about that, but i could feel her pain and was very angry at Dallas for causing her that pain. Then her eyes opened and she saw us. When she winced in pain i went to her, then scowled at Dallas when he told me to just leave her be when she was in pain! When she groaned in pain i saw the tears wash down her face, i wiped them away, I was crying when she looked up at me, i could see she was confused at me being kinda to her. When Zoey spoke she looked at her, slowly then shook her head, she cried out in pain and that was all it took, i didn't care if people knew what i felt for her, i took her in my arms and cradled her gently, like she was a small infant. Zoey yelled at me to stop and i snapped. I yelled back at her then felt Stevie Rae's eyes on me. I looked down at her, and saw the questioning look in her eyes, when i spoke to her, i tried to sound like my normal bitchy self but I couldn't, anymore with her. When she spoke i just looked at her, i let her feel what i felt for her and she just said as plain and simple.

"Oh." I was still crying and i hated that! She turned and looked at Zoey and asked her if she knew i felt like that and she said no and the Dorkamese Twins, -Boy, and Little Jack shook their heads. Then HE walked in with that stupid bitch Kramisha. I glared at him and saw the hurt i had caused him in his eyes. Then Stevie Rae passed out again and i held her to me. I looked at the others they all had questioning looks... well all but Darius and Kramisha, they knew what was going on, the knew why I was being so nice to the little country-ass Bumpkin, but could i tell the others, looked at each of them. A few months back i couldn't stand any of them, and now... now they were my friends... well sorta. I sighed when Zoey spoke.

"Aphrodite, is there something you wanna tell us all?" Well hell how did she do that? She wasn't even a full Vamp yet! I closed my eyes and nodded I had to tell them, I mean they accepted Jack and Damien, so they could accept me, right? Zoey came and sat next to me, she looked at Stevie Rae and that pissed me off, then she looked up at me, thankfully i had stopped crying now, and when i spoke my voice sounded strong.

"Well, we imprinted... again... and..." I paused, how was i going to tell them that i felt something... new for Stevie Rae, they all know i hated her. I looked up into Zoey's eyes and just spoke in a continuous flow. "IThinkILoveHer" I said it fast and very low but of course the Dorkamese Twin's heard.

"Ohmi-" Shaunee started and i knew Erin would finish for her

"-Goodness!" There was Erin to finish then they both burst into a fit of giggles and i shot them a look but it didn't shut them up, so i cried again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stevie Rae's P.O.V **_

When I woke up i was on a bed and someone had my hand, slowly my eyes opened and i looked to see who has my hand, it was Aphrodite. I smiled at her and she smiled back and whispered.

"Hey Bumpkin, how are ya feeling?" It was gonna take some getting used to, having Aphrodite being nice to me but i just smiled and tried to sit up.

"I'm feeling better thanks" I looked around the room to see if the others where here, they weren't and i frowned, Aphrodite must have seen what i was looking for and she smiled.

"I told them to get out and let you rest" I looked at her and she shrugged, she still had my hand in hers and it looked like she didn't ever want to let it go, witch was fine with me… What are you saying? I must be going insane if i didn't mind Aphrodite holding my hand. The cat flap opening caught my attention. Two cats came in, one was Aphrodite's hateful Maleficent and the other was a cat i had never seen before, but she seamed to be getting on with Maleficent, the new cat was as black as the night, and looked like a little panther. I looked from the cats to Aphrodite.

"Where did that cute little kitty come from? And how has she not been eaten by Maleficent?" Aphrodite looked at me then the cats and shrugged.

"She showed up as soon as you got back to this room, she has been coming and going, i dont know who's she is" And on that note the new kitty jumped up on the bed and rubbed her face against mine and i giggled.

"Hey there pretty kitty" I rubbed her head with the hand that Aphrodite wasn't holding and Aphrodite smiled at me and looked at the kitty.

"I think she picked you" I looked from the kitty to her and smiled.

"You think so?" I was so happy and looked back at the kitty. "In that case I'm going to call you Panther, because you're as black as the night and just too cute!" Aphrodite giggled and looked at me then to Panther.

"She really is cute" I looked at Aphrodite and she blushed. Now that was cute. I kept looking at her, i could feel what she was feeling, and i felt the same way, i knew she could tell and she looked up into my eyes and smiled. We were interrupted as the Twins walked in.

"Ohh, that kitty is just too cute." I slowly looked away from Aphrodite to the Twins and smiled.

"She picked me" I smiled at them and they came and sat on the floor followed by their cat and she went and sat next to Maleficent and curled up with him. Erin looked at me then to Aphrodite, who still had hold of my hand, even when the Twin's came in she didn't let it go.

"So I guess by the way you two were looking at each other when me and Twin came in, you told her" Aphrodite scowled at her and then Shaunee giggled.

"Twin, i do believe our Aphrodite has not told Stevie Rae" then they both burst into a fit of giggles and Zoey walked in, obviously she had heard the Twin's and gave them a look but turned to me and Aphrodite.

"By the way Aphrodite still has Stevie Rae's hand in her hand I'm guessing that, No, Aphrodite hasn't said anything, but she let Stevie Rae feel" That set the Twin's off again and i gave them a hurtful look and they shut up and looked apologetic.

"We're sorry Stevie Rae, its just to dang funny" I scowled at them then turned to Zoey then to Aphrodite.

"She didn't have to show me, i already knew" Zoey gave me a confused look and i sighed. I was about to speak when Aphrodite spoke up.

"She already knew from the last time we imprinted Okay!" I could tell she was upset so i squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me and smiled. The twin's giggled and then Erin spoke.

"Oh get a room" She started giggling again then Shaunee spoke.

"Oh but Twin, they already HAVE a room" I shot them a look again. I patted Panthers head and spoke to the Twin's looking at Panther.

"Will Y'all shut up! Or get out! God you're just being hateful!" I looked up to see they had stopped giggling and were looking at me. They spoke at the same time with sadness in their voices.

"You want us to leave?" I immediately felt sorry for what i had said, but it was true they WERE being hateful.

"I want Y'all to stop being hateful! What's the difference between me and Aphrodite and Jack and Damien? You accept them, why not us?" I looked at them then Damien and Jack came in i looked up at them then sighed. They came and sat next to the Twin's and Damien spoke for them.

"There is no difference, the Twin's just cant stop laughing because its Aphrodite, they didn't take into consideration your feelings as well Stevie Rae" I looked at him then got up, so did Aphrodite as she still had hold of my hand.

"I'm going for a walk, Y'all are welcome to stay here, but dont follow me" and with that me and Aphrodite left the room and she looked at me then looked down to the floor. I looked at her.

"Hey you know how the Twin's are, they will shut up eventually, we just got to deal till they do" She stopped and i stopped with her, I hadn't realised till then that she had started crying, I hugged her and then she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" I looked at her, i could see in her eyes she was close to crying again. So i did what i had wanted to do before the Twin's walked in on us. I kissed her. We stood there for a while just kissing each other, its was a sweet kiss, her lips were soft and sweet. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" I looked at her and smiled.

"You let me feel through the imprint how you feel about me. I showed you through a kiss how i feel about you." She smiled at me and we walked back up to our room, i hadn't noticed till now, but my stuff was now in her room and not in my old room, the windows had been blacked out so i could stay there during the day. We were smiling at each other as we opened the door, everyone was still there, Aphrodite and me was instantly wrapped into a massive hug from the Twins.

"We are SO sorry, we didn't mean to be hateful Stevie Rae." They had been crying, i could see that and i smiled at them.

"It's okay guys, but your going to have to get used to it. Me and Aphrodite are together" They all smiled as me and Aphrodite went and sat down on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aphrodite's P.O.V **_

I sat down next to Stevie Rae, I really didn't want to ever leave her side. I looked over to her and smiled, she smiled back. Then I looked out across the room, everyone was smiling at Stevie Rae and me. I smiled back at them then Zoey spoke.

"So, if you two are a thing, do we have to put up with Y'all both making Kissie faces at each other?" I looked at her and scowled, then I turned to the Twin.

"Say a word Dorkamese Twin's, just say a word" They stiffed their giggles and I scowled at them, then of course Queen Damien smiled at Stevie Rae and me.

"I think its cute" I smiled at him, oddly enough Damien was always kinda sweet and nice to me, even when i had been being a bitch to the Nerd Herd. I saw Jack nod. I mean he always agrees with Damien, Hello they are gay, big deal! I smiled at Jack. Then Stevie Rae spoke.

"Z, you don't have to see it. But hey, we might be doing it" and the Twin's were in a fit of giggles, the picture on Stevie Rae face was priceless, obviously she didn't know what she had just said I looked at her and was smiling, then she realised and burst out giggling. She was just so cute. Short of breath from giggling she looked at our friends.

"Okay Y'all know that is NOT what I meant!" She blushed then looked at me and smiled. Everyone looked at us, but for me it was just her and me, no one else. Then Damien coughed.

"I think we should go guys, before we see a make out scene we don't want to see" Stevie Rae and me just kept looking at each other as Zoey shuffled the giggling Twin, Damien and Jack outta Stevie Rae and mine's room. I smiled at her just looking into her big blue eyes, then I kissed her. She kissed me back and we were lost in kissing each other. She laid back on the bed and I went with her, not once stopping the kiss. We laid under the sheets still kissing each other. Our tops now on the floor and our hands searching each other's bodies. We broke off the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. So filled with love. I laid there with her head resting on my chest. Her arms around me waist. I held my arms around her, my head resting gently on top of hers. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her gently, she kissed me back. Then there was a knock on the door, I groaned and got up gently, leaving her on the bed, I grabbed my top, pulled it over my head and opened the door slightly. Zoey was stood there and burst into the room. Stevie Rae pulled the covers up to cover herself. I looked at Zoey and so did Stevie Rae.

"Come on you two, we are already late" I looked at her confused and went and sat on the bed next to Stevie Rae.

"What are ya on about Z?" Stevie Rae twanged in her cute Okie accent. Zoey looked at her, grabbed Stevie Rae's top and threw it at her.

"Get dressed, come on, its the Full Moon Ritual tonight!" I looked to Stevie Rae as her blue eyes got big and wide. She quickly pulled her top on and jumped out of bed, grabbed her shoes and looked at Zoey.

"Oh goddess Z I'm so Sorry, I totally forgot" Zoey looked at her then looked at me, and sighed.

"It's not my fault!" I said went Zoey sighed at me then Stevie Rae came back over to me, kissed me in front of Zoey! And grabbed my hand.

"Come on" She looked at Zoey "How late are we" Zoey looked at her watch then back to us.

"10 minuets" SHIT! I got on my boots and got up off the bed, then Zoey was pulling Stevie rae out the door, who was pulling me out the door, I only just got the door shut and then we were running.


End file.
